Trabajo Nocturno
by White and Black Girl
Summary: El pobre y viejo Orochimaru tendría que mejorar sus tácticas para ocultar su trabajo nocturno.


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este escrito también fue publicado en Mundo SasuSaku.

Aclaración: Este escrito guarda relación con mi otro relato llamado "El oso Pepo".

* * *

Nos centramos en la habitación del viejo Orochimaru, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras escuchaba lo que Kabuto tenía para decirle. En su rostro mantenía la típica sonrisita que provocaba ganas de vomitar sangre. Su mente procesaba varios, por no decir muchísimos, insultos hacia su joven súbdito. Él sólo quería hablar con su confidente, el oso Pepo, pero el de cabellos blancos quería enterrarlo bajo una avalancha de discursos innecesarios.

—**Y es por eso que debemos evitar acercarnos al Desierto del Viento** —terminó su muy larga y aburrida explicación el más joven de los presentes.

—**Buen trabajo, Kabuto-kun. Ahora, necesito descansar, ¿podrías dejarme solo, por favor?** —intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

El aludido lo miró extrañado para más tarde realizar una reverencia y salir del cuarto. El hombre de cabellos largos, como si fuera un correcaminos, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección hacia una pequeña caja fuerte que yacía en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Movió una rueda de metal aproximadamente mil veces y abrió dichoso "cofre del tesoro". De aquel cubo metálico extrajo un peluche con forma de oso, de color morado y con sombrero. Como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo, Orochimaru lo abrazó y lo restregó contra todo su cuerpo. Cuando finalizó con su repugnante acción, besó la frente del pobre animalito lleno de felpa.

—**Mi pequeño bebé, ¿extrañaste a papi?** —preguntó pensando que su amigo lo podría llegar a escuchar.

El muñeco no dijo nada pero el señor de más de cincuenta años tomó ese silencio como un "Sí". Su siguiente objetivo era hablar con Pepo acerca del miedo que le provocaba la idea de ser rechazado por el menor de los Uchiha a la hora de declarársele.

—**Pepo, pequeño amiguito, ¿qué crees que deba hacer?** —quiso saber con un tono lleno de preocupación.

El peluche, por obvias razones, no contestó. El viejo verde colocó su oído muy cerca de la boca del animal inerte y simuló estar escuchándolo.

—**Ah, creo que tendré que esperar antes de confesarle todos mis sentimientos a Sasuke-kun** —dijo con tono lastimero.

De un momento a otro, se pudo escuchar música. El señor de las serpientes sonrió de lado y guardó a Pepo en su casita, luego de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla. Como si fuera una adolescente femenina, dio tres saltitos, se desplazó hasta su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa femenina muy pero muy provocativa, un par de zapatos con plataformas que superaban los veinte centímetros, una peluca rubia, un kit de maquillaje y dos… ¿Naranjas?

A toda velocidad, Orochimaru comenzó a vestirse con aquellas extrañas ropas. Se colocó un vestido muy apretado que llegaba a taparlo hasta la mitad de su muslo, los zapatos anteriormente mencionados, maquillaje extremadamente excesivo y la peluca rubia. Las naranjas funcionaban como reemplazantes de pechos femeninos. En pocas palabras, Orochimaru se había vestido como travesti. Ya preparado carraspeó un poco con el fin de lograr que su voz sonara más femenina. Listo para la acción salió por la ventana de su habitación, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar al centro de una aldea cercana. Se desplazó unos cuantos metros por una calle oscura y llegó a quedar frente a las puertas de un burdel. Un hombre salió de aquel impuro establecimiento, sonrió al ver a Orochimaru y se le acercó.

—**Lady Bubu, estoy muy contento por verte aquí. ¿Estás lista para la acción de esta noche?** —preguntó de manera morbosa y pervertida.

—**Pues claro** —se limitó a contestar con voz de mujer.

Así, seguido de aquel hombre, Orochimaru entró al burdel.

Las horas pasaron y ahora nosotros nos centramos en cierto joven de cabellos grises que se encontraba pasando cerca de ese edificio. Kabuto quedó hecho piedra al ver a cierta rubia muy parecida a su mentor teniendo relaciones sexuales afuera del prostíbulo.

—**¿Ese no es Orochimaru-sensei?** —se preguntó a sí mismo.

El viejo verde vestido de prostituta fijó su mirada en su súbdito, palideció y gritó.

_Pobre Orochimaru. Yo si fuera él aprendería a tener más discreción a la hora de ir a mi trabajo nocturno._

* * *

Gracias por leer :33


End file.
